


Kiss Me

by Harmonian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Budding Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Harmony - Freeform, Harry Potter & Hermione Granger - Freeform, Hogwarts, Male-Female Friendship, POV Hermione Granger, Romance, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Gestures, Song fic, Teenagers, War, kiss me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonian/pseuds/Harmonian
Summary: Three times Harry Potter didn't kiss Hermione Granger and the one time he did.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Kudos: 79





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This was originally a songfic but unfortunately it is not permitted to post lyrics in fanfiction so it is now a fic I wrote while listening to a song I love very much on repeat. I think it is pretty obvious where the lyrics were supposed to be but I put some dashes, just in case.  
> So play Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer (if you want to, of course) and enjoy (hopefully)!
> 
> PS. If you are waiting for my other stories Give Us a Shot or Reasons, I'm sorry for not updating them. But I will (eventually), I promise! Thanks for waiting patiently!
> 
> Disclaimer: Nope, obviously not mine, they all belong to Rowling (Harry and Hermione belong to each other though). And the song Kiss Me belongs to Sixpence None the Richer (and to my childhood).

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks without him. One morning she had woken up and he wasn't there waiting for her to go to breakfast. And since then, not a single word from him.

Hermione swallowed with difficulty. Her eyes filled with tears or maybe they were there already, waiting to spill. She didn't remember a time she didn't have a lump in her throat or tears in her eyes ever since he had gone.

She turned on her side, the light of the full moon coming from the window fell over her eyes. She would thought it was beautiful if she could think about something other than him, about all the things they did together, and the things they didn't do. Thinking of the things they didn't get the chance or were too much of a coward to do together was what made the tears finally fall.

* * *

_"Come with me."_

_Hermione gasped as a shiver ran down her spine. His familiar presence was the only thing that kept him from getting hexed._

_"Harry! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Turning around, she lightly slapped his arm. Harry grinned sheepishly and ruffled his already messy hair._

_"Sorry," he shrugged before taking her hand and pulling her towards the fence at the far end of the yard._

_They were at Bill and Fleur's wedding at the Burrow and although she loved the family to pieces, meeting every single Weasley alive was not her idea of a perfect summer night. So she gladly let Harry pull her away from the boisterous crowd._

_"Where are we going?" The fact that she would go to the ends of the world with him didn't mean that she wasn't curious._

_"You'll see." Harry turned and winked at her, causing weird things to happen in her stomach. He looked so handsome. Hermione's eyes involuntarily swept over him, starting from his windswept raven hair to the newly purchased black dress robes to his dirty grey sneakers._

_Wait, dirty grey sneakers?_

_"Harry, why are you wearing your old sneakers?" She asked, lightly tugging at his hand to draw his attention._

_"I didn't want my nice shoes to get dirty." He said as if the answer was clear as day. Hermione frowned,_

_"Why would they get dirty?"_

_He squeezed her hand in answer as he once again threw her that lopsided grin. They were at the edge of the yard at last. Hermione slowed down, waiting for Harry to finally explain himself but what she wasn't expecting was Harry to jump over the fence._

_"Come on, 'Mione."_

_Hermione looked at Harry's open arms at the other side of the fence and sighed dejectedly before gathering the skirt of her midnight blue dress. She wasn't going to ask any more questions, he wasn't answering them anyway._

_"Why didn't we use the gate like normal people?" Okay, maybe one more question._

_Harry grinned as he helped her and didn't let go of her hand when she was safely on her feet. "Because we are not normal people." Upon her scoff, he let out a little laugh and pointed towards the wheat field before them with his head, "And this way is closer to where I want to take you."_

_"To the wheat field." It wasn't a question this time, she was just confirming his words. Harry nodded as he pulled her to the narrow path leading through the field._

_"To the wheat field."_

_A few minutes passed as they made their way through the barleys nearly as tall as them. After stumbling for the third time, Hermione tugged at Harry's hand to make him stop._

_"I can't walk with these heels." She explained upon his questioning look, leaning on his shoulder to take them off. "I'm not prepared like you."_

_"You look beautiful." Harry said as she let go of her skirt, "I like your dress, blue suits you."_

_Hermione felt her cheeks warm up. Before she could say anything, Harry started walking again, pulling Hermione into action. She could feel the dry earth beneath her feet, it was actually kind of relaxing._

_"Here we are." Harry said at last, when they reached the end of the field. He sat down at the narrow passage and pulled her down with him. "And right on time."_

_Hermione stared at him in confusion before turning her gaze to follow his eyes. And gasped. The view was amazing. The sun was setting behind the mountain on the horizon, its orangey hues giving the clouds a reddish tone._

_And the barleys…_

_Hermione tore her eyes away from the sunset to look above. The barleys were hanging over them, hiding them from the rest of the world. It was like their own alcove, away from the War waiting to happen, away from the people that wished them harm, away from everyone else. Just the two of them._

_Hermione turned her gaze to the boy, no, young man sitting next to her. He was still watching the sun but when he felt her gaze on him, he fixed his emerald eyes on her, making her wish they could stay there till the end of time._

_"Thank you for sharing this with me." Hermione whispered. Harry shook his head,_

_"Thank you." He whispered. He was so close, he didn't need to speak any louder. If her heart wasn't beating so fast, she was sure she could hear his own. "Thank you for being here, always."_

_Hermione gulped when she saw his eyes dart down to her lips and subconsciously licked her lips. She felt his gasp more than heard him, her eyes fluttered closed. Was he going to kiss her?_

He hadn't.

Hermione returned to harsh reality with this thought. He didn't kiss her that evening. She didn't know why, he just didn't. But it was still nice, one of the best sunsets of her life, to be honest. They had sat there for an hour before returning to the party, before anyone noticed their absence. Hermione felt the ghost of a smile on her lips as she closed her eyes. It wasn't the only time.

* * *

_"Hey!"_

_"Harry!" Hermione jumped, turning towards the source of the voice. Harry was leaning against one of the shelves behind her. "I told you not to sneak up on me, didn't I?"_

_"Maybe." He grinned, pushing himself to come stand before her. "Come with me."_

_Those three words were enough to make her heart go wild. She hadn't heard them since that beautiful summer night, at least not like this._

_"It's getting dark."_

_"Yep, come with me." Harry took her hand, giving it a firm tug. Hermione sighed and let him guide her out of the vacant library. There were only a handful of students using the library this early into the semester, especially at this hour of the evening._

_"Where are we going?" Hermione asked at last when Harry led her to the opposite direction of the Gryffindor Common Room. In fact, it looked like they were going outside._

_"I want to show you something." Hermione rolled her eyes at his obscure answer but followed him out on to the grounds all the same._

_It was a warm night for a fall day, almost like that night at the Burrow. Hermione smiled at the memory. Where were they going this time? There was no wheat fields around nor a sunset. It was already twilight and a nice one at that. The sky was a deep purple with navy blue and tangerine streaks, the stars were coming out slowly. That could be the best thing about Hogwarts, to be able to see the stars. Aside from the library, of course, and Harry._

_"Okay, I think this is the spot." Harry took a halt, pulling Hermione out of her thoughts. She finally looked around their surroundings for the first time. They were at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, right where it ended and the lake began._

_"Harry?" Although the view was nice, it wasn't something she hadn't seen before. Okay, maybe the evergreens reflecting on the still water with the starry twilight sky as the background was breathtaking but still, there had to be more for Harry to drag her here._

_"Just wait, 'Mione." Harry whispered, his eyes were fixed on the low bushes instead of the lake. "They will come out in a second."_

_Hermione took a step back in apprehension, "What will come out?" They were standing near the Forbidden Forest, for God's sake!_

_"Hush," Harry put a finger on his lips, "Just wait."_

_So they waited with Harry staring at the bushes and Hermione staring at him like he was losing his mind. She didn't blame him, to be honest, he was just seventeen and there was a mad man wanting to kill him. He had finally gone crazy._

_"Come on, where are you?" Harry murmured under his breath, "Come on!"_

_"Harry?" Hermione took a step towards him. Now standing side by side, she could see the frown on his face. "What are we waiting for?"_

_Harry sighed, hanging his head in dejection. Just as he looked like he had given up, Hermione saw a little source of light glinting in the forest._

_"What was that?"_

_Harry's head snapped up, his gaze immediately fixing on the bushes. There was a smile slowly growing on his face. Suddenly he clapped his hands. As the sound echoed through the forest, maybe hundreds of fireflies flew from the bushes like tiny balls of light._

_Hermione gasped, "Harry?"_

_Harry finally turned to look at her, there was a proud smile adorning his handsome face, "They are beautiful, aren't they?"_

_Hermione reached her hand out as if to touch the fireflies. They were still flying around the two teenagers, creating a magical atmosphere. Yes, it was magical even by Hogwarts standards._

_"They are magical." Hermione whispered, twirling around herself to watch the little sources of light. They were now flying over the lake, their lights shining on the surface._

_"Yeah, magical." Harry's voice came behind her, he had once again managed to sneak behind her._

_She leaned back against his chest as his arms found their way around her waist. Hermione turned her head sideways to glance up at him. He was watching the fireflies. The sky had finally darkened, making the stars stood out and the fireflies were like tiny stars that fell from the sky to dance across the water. Her gaze finally attracted his own and, just like that summer evening, he fixed them on her face. Maybe this time he would kiss her. Hermione bit her lip in anticipation, involuntarily making Harry focus on her lips._

But he didn't.

And she didn't kiss him, either. She knew he was _this_ close to kissing her but something had held him back. She had seen it in his eyes when they had returned to her own.

Hermione sighed. So many regrets. What if she never got a chance to see those eyes again? She felt the salty taste of her tears before she realised she was crying again. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tried to think of some good memories of Harry. He needed her positive energy, wherever he was, she knew he would want her to feel good.

* * *

_"'Mione?"_

_"Hmm?" Hermione briefly looked up from the wreath in her hands to Harry. He was sitting with his back against the trunk of the big oak tree, just like her. In fact, he was sitting so close, their shoulders were brushing with her every move._

_"Does the Shrieking Shack have a door, do you remember?" Harry asked, scratching his head. He was studying the Marauder's Map for the past half an hour._

_Hermione shook her head, "I don't know. We only used the passage from the Willow. Why?"_

_"Maybe I should check sometime." Harry turned a page of the Map. "Could be useful. All of the other passages are closed."_

_"Okay, we can see when we go to Hogsmeade." Hermione shrugged as she returned to her wreath._

_"What are you doing?" Harry asked this time, he had leaned_ _in close enough to cast a shadow over her work._

_"A wreath," She answered shortly, his closeness was distracting her. "With wildflowers."_

_"Without magic?" Harry reached out to touch the flowers and he would be successful if Hermione's quick hand hadn't slapped his away._

_"Yes and don't touch. It isn't finished yet."_

_Harry erased the Map with a quick sweep of his wand, his focus was on her now. Hermione could see it in the way he was sitting, more upright and ready to attack. And attack he did, he quickly snatched the colourful wreath from her hands as if it was a snitch waiting to be caught._

_"Hey!"_

_"I think it is finished." He grinned while turning the object from this way to that. "And it's beautiful."_

_"Thanks." Hermione made a move to take it back but Harry was quicker. He put it on his head and squared his shoulders as if he was an imperator about to give a speech to his Roman soldiers. Hermione let out an amused laugh at his arrogant posture._

_"Actually, it looks kinda good on you. You can keep it." She made another move and snatched the wreath from his head, "After it's finished."_

_Harry gasped, one of his hands going to his now wreathless head while the other clutching at his chest._

_"Et tu, Brute? Then fall, Caesar!" He exclaimed in a betrayed tone before collapsing on her lap. Hermione laughed as she leaned over him to see his face._

_"Shakespeare? Really?" His eyes were closed but Hermione could see the twitching of his lips._

_"Don't ask." Harry grinned and opened one eye, "And don't tell Ron."_

_"I don't think he knows who Shakespeare is." Hermione's fingers had found their way into his hair, lightly caressing the wayward strands._

_"I guess you're right," Harry sighed, his eyes closing once again. "Mmm, this is nice. We should do it more often."_

_Hermione smiled and thanked the Gods that his eyes were closed as she could feel her cheeks warm up. "Yeah, we should."_

_"Oh, I almost forgot!" Harry sat up abruptly, "Come with me."_

_Again, those three words and once again, they had managed to make her heart flutter in her chest. "Where?"_

_"Not far, come on." Harry stood up and pulled her to her feet with him. "And give me my hat." He stole the wreath from her hands and put it back on his head._

_"It's not a hat." Hermione laughed, shaking her head in amusement. "But you can keep it, I guess. It suits you… In a weird way."_

_Harry grinned and winked at her, "Thanks! Now come with me, you'll like this."_

_Hermione let him guide her away from the forest and the lake, the route they were taking was awfully familiar._

_"Why are we going to the Whomping Willow?" Hermione asked, tugging at his hand to make him slow down before they could get dangerously close to the tree._

_"Don't worry, we can paralyse it." Harry reassured her, once more pulling her forward. Hermione sighed and followed him._

_"It's still dangerous." Hermione muttered under her breath as Harry let her hand go to take out his wand. He levitated a rock and flew it to the knot at the base of the Willow. When the rock hit the knot, the tree immediately ceased moving._

_"There we go."_

_"And why are we here, may I ask?" Hermione crossed her arms. "You are not planning on going to the Shrieking Shack, are you?"_

_"Nope, maybe later." Harry grinned at her and once again took her hand. "First, I want to show you something."_

_As they neared the trunk of the Willow, Hermione realised there was something dangling between the lower branches of the tree._

_"What is that?" She asked, pointing towards it. "Is that a car tire? But how?"_

_"Yup, I realised it was there a few days ago. It's from Mr Weasley's car. Remember how Ron and I crashed it here?"_

_"What? And it stayed there all these years?" Her voice had come out in disbelief._

_"I guess so, unless it went on another ride on the tree." When Hermione turned her bewildered gaze on him, he was already shooting her that ridiculously proud smile._

_"What is on your mind?"_

_Harry's grin only got bigger as he waved his wand to the tire. Suddenly ropes shot out of his wand, wrapping themselves around the tire and hanging it from a low branch._

_"A swing?" Hermione asked, more to herself than him._

_"A swing." Harry confirmed, tugging her towards it. "Let me?" He asked as he helped her into it._

_"Don't you push too hard, HARRY!" Hermione's threat turned into a high pitched scream as Harry pushed her with all his power, making her fly towards the sky. "HARRY! SLOW DOWN! YOU'LL MAKE ME FALL!"_

_"DON'T WORRY 'MIONE, I'LL CATCH YOU!" Harry shouted back, pushing her even harder._

_After a few minutes of Harry swinging Hermione and Hermione going between screaming her lungs off and laughing hysterically, he finally let her slow down._

_"That was the most fun I've head in a long while." She panted, out of breath as if she had been the one pushing the swing. "Thank you."_

_"It was my pleasure." Harry smiled as he rested his hands on top of the tire, leaning close to her. "We should do this again."_

_Hermione could only nod her head, he was so close she could see the dark flecks in his emerald green eyes, eyes which were darting down to her lips, once again. Maybe this time, he would finally do it. Hermione held her breath as Harry leaned forward slowly. But before his lips could touch hers, the tire shook abruptly._

_"Wha-" Hermione came out her stupor, "Harry, the tree! It's moving!"_

_As soon as, her feet was firmly on the ground, she felt Harry's hand in hers, pulling her towards the secret passage at its roots. Once they were inside safely, they let out a sigh of relief. Their eyes once again drawn together but this time the tension from earlier was replaced with adrenaline._

_"I can't believe you almost got us killed!" Hermione breathed out in disbelief, clutching her sides in order to stop the searing pain._

_"Well, at least my father's map saved us." Harry grinned sheepishly as he showed her the map he was clutching in his hand, "Might as well go to the Shack since we've come all the way here."_

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you cheated me into this, Potter." Hermione rolled her eyes, she had already started walking deeper into the passage._

_"But you always know better, 'Mione." Came Harry's voice behind her as they took the trail towards the Shrieking Shack. "When have I ever put our lives in danger over stupid quests?"_

His words were the trigger of a laughing fit, the last one they had before Harry left. And although he hadn't kissed her that time, too, she was sure it was the closest he had come to doing it. She had seen it in his eyes, in the determined way he had leaned down towards her.

But he hadn't and that was what mattered in the end. She didn't know if she would ever see him again, let alone kiss him. She had already missed him, missed the connection they had. This thing they had didn't have a name but it didn't need a name. It was there and it was theirs. That was enough.

But now she didn't even know if they had it anymore. If she had him in her life anymore. Because he had left in the middle of the night, _without her_ , to fight Voldemort for the last time. That was two weeks ago and there was still no news of him, good or bad.

Maybe it was a good thing not knowing anything than knowing that he was gone, for real this time. At least this way, there was a chance that he was still alive. If Voldemort had won, he would, surely, make it known, wouldn't he? He would, surely, make sure that everyone knew that he had finally killed Harry Potter.

Those were the last thoughts on her mind as she drifted into a restless sleep, filled with Harry's voice calling to her from somewhere she couldn't see, telling her to come with him.

* * *

"Hermione…"

Hermione moaned in her sleep as she tried to pull the blanket over her head. She didn't want to get up, she just wanted to sleep until Harry came back.

"Hermione, wake up."

The voice was so familiar, it was nearly painful to hear it.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes flipped open, "Harry!"

"Yes, come with me!"

No, it couldn't be, this was a dream. Maybe a nightmare.

"Hermione, come on! Come with me before anyone realises I'm back." Hermione finally turned over to see him. It was really him, standing beside her bed. He looked sleepless and worn out and… and relieved. He had that winsome smile on his face.

"You're back." Hermione didn't know when she had even sat up but she suddenly found herself hugging the man that was in her thoughts and dreams for the last two weeks. "You're back!"

"Ow!"

Hermione pulled away at his unintentional reaction. Her eyes immediately started going over his face and body, looking for any evidence of an open wound.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, her hands going to his bloodstained t-shirt to lift it. His skin was already filled with bluish bruises. "Why am I even asking, of course you are hurt."

When Harry recoiled at her touch, Hermione's studious gaze returned to his own, "Come on, you should see a healer."

"I'm good. It's not that bad." He shook his head, "At least not a potion and a good rest can't fix. You should see him. Oh, wait you can't. Because he is gone. Forever." Harry winked at her.

"Let's go to Madame Pomfrey or you stay here, I'll ge-" Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Wait a second, he is gone?"

When Harry nodded his head with that stupid smile still on his face, Hermione couldn't help herself and hugged him again. His arms tightened around her.

"Don't cry, 'Mione. It's over at last. We are free now." She hadn't realised she was crying until his whispered reassurance. He was gone. Voldemort was finally gone.

"Harry?" She whispered, afraid that if she spoke too loudly the spell would be broken and she would be alone in her room once again. "Did you… Is he? Really? Did you find power he didn't know about?"

"I already knew what it was. It was love."

"Yes, I know. Dumbledore told you that years ago." Hermione pulled back from his embrace to look in his eyes. "But how did you use it against him? It's so abstract."

"I didn't use it against him." Harry was whispering too. He cupped her face and gently wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, all the while smiling softly, "I used it to push myself forward. You were the power he didn't know. He didn't know the love I had for you, couldn't even imagine the lengths I would go to just to see you smile again, to finally kiss you."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione breathed, "I love you, too."

She threw her arms around his neck, ready to finally fulfil her wish.

"Come with me." His words caressed her lips, making her pull back just a tiny bit to see his eyes. He couldn't be serious.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Hermione once again found herself at the edge of the Forbidden Forest where, a few months ago, they had watched the fireflies dance across the lake.

The weather was typically warm as it was nearly the end of May but it was still past midnight and their only source of light was the full moon. Although it did a wonderful job of illuminating their surroundings, it didn't do anything to warm them.

"I love the view from here." Harry's voice came from behind her. She should be accustomed to this by now but, nevertheless, Hermione felt a shiver ran down her spine. Harry wrapped his arms around her from behind, like he did the last time they were there, his hands rubbing up and down over her arms to keep her warm. "Sorry, I should have warned you about the weather."

"It's okay." Hermione murmured as she leaned back in his embrace, she would prefer this over any cloak anyway.

"Don't you think it's beautiful?" Harry whispered, she could feel his breath dampening her neck. She closed her eyes at the evidence of him being alive, he was breathing. He was alive and well and he was standing right behind her. "Look at the moon."

Hermione opened her eyes to grant his wish. He was right, the view was amazing. The stars were more notable this time with the absence of the sunlight. They were sparkling on the black surface of the lake, making it look like the continuation of the sky. And the moon was so big, she could swear that she could see the craters if she concentrated hard enough. But she couldn't have concentrated even if she wanted to, not with the man standing so close behind her. She turned around in his embrace and looped her arms around his neck.

"I'd rather look at you." She whispered. "You have no idea how scared I was, Harry. How could you leave without saying anything?"

"I didn't trust myself." He rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, "If I had said anything about leaving, you'd want to come."

"Of course I would."

"And I didn't trust myself to turn you down." He sighed, "If you had come and something happened to you, I wouldn't survive. I'd have no reason to continue. So I chose to leave you behind so I-"

"So you could return to me." Hermione whispered, her eyes were boring into his closed ones, wishing him to open them. And he did. "I should have been there with you, no matter what."

"You were my reason to continue." He licked his lips, making her eyes dart down quickly, "You are my reason."

Hermione could only tighten her arms around him, "Oh, Harry."

"Do you think they are here?" She heard him murmur in her hair. She leaned back to see his face once again, she didn't need to ask what he was talking about.

"Why don't you try?"

He clapped his hands twice, their gazes turned towards the moonlit bushes. There were no other light sources coming out of them.

"Guess not." Harry said dejectedly, "Maybe next time, then."

As he made a move to pull her closer, Hermione put a hand against his chest and took out her wand. With a gentle flick of her wrist, hundreds of little balls of light flew from it, flying around them just like the fireflies did. Some of the lights glided over the lake, joining the stars reflecting on its surface.

"You are amazing." Harry's joyful laugh made Hermione's gaze return to him, a gentle smile graced her features without her knowing. Harry hugged her closer, his arms tightening around her. Hermione wound her arms around his neck once again. His handsome face illuminated by the fireflies and the moon was the last thing she saw as she closed her eyes.

"Just kiss me."

And he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So kiss me  
> So kiss me  
> So kiss me
> 
> But seriously, don't kiss anyone. Keep your distance. Stay at your home if you can.  
> I hope everyone is safe!  
> Please take care! -xo


End file.
